Moving In
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-Shot: Arthur spends all his time at Merlin's place because it's closer to the university and they have plans of moving out together once they're done with school, but Merlin can't wait anymore. Romance


**Hello everyone! It's been a while since I have posted anything and I saw a cute little Merlin AU and I thought why not? I've been super busy lately doing full time work but I'm hoping that I can do a little more fiction writing. I have missed it a lot actually and its good to be back. **

**Sorry for any mistakes. I have done this quickly so I hope you all enjoy :)**

**Merthur AU:** Arthur spends all his time at Merlin's place because it's closer to the university and they have plans of moving out together once they're done with school, but Merlin can't wait anymore.

* * *

**Moving in **

"You're sulking. Why?" Gwen demanded as she watched Merlin idly swirl his hot chocolate. It was Tuesday afternoon and they were continuing their long standing tradition of having hot chocolate at the uni coffee shop before they headed to their class together.

"I'm not sulking," Merlin defended and took a quick sip of his hot chocolate and plastered a fake, bright smile on his face. "See. There's no one sulking here."

Gwen shook her head with amusement. "You sulking," she said pointedly. "And the sooner you spill the better you will feel. I assume it has something to do with Arthur?"

"Why do you ask that?" Merlin frowned. He both hated and loved that his friends could read his every thought and feeling on his face and in his body language.

"You only ever sulk about Arthur," Gwen reminded him.

"Do not!" Merlin cried childishly.

"Yes, you do. Everyone says so. You've got that same look when you thought Arthur would _never _see you as potential boyfriend material." Gwen reached over and took his hand, squeezing his fingers softly. Her voice grew gentle and she gazed at him with empathy. "What is going on?"

Merlin heaved a heavy sigh and told Gwen about his morning.

* * *

_Stretching like a lanky cat, Merlin made a small noise in the back of his throat as slowly woke. He smacked his lips together as he relaxed back into the sheets and searched for his boyfriend among the sheets. With his eyes still closed his frowned as he found nothing but empty, cooling sheets. _

_He blinked, his blue eyes adjusting the morning light and turned his head to squint at the empty spot beside him. It wasn't often that Merlin found himself waking up alone and he had decided many months ago that he hated it. _

"_You're adorable."_

_Merlin propped himself up on his elbow and grinned sleepily as he saw Arthur leaning against the doorway. _

"_What are you doing up?" he asked. He yawned, smothering it with his free hand and blinked sleepily at Arthur. "Come back to bed."_

"_Can't," Arthur said apologetically. "I've got a meeting at Uni and then I'm doing group work."_

"_Oh," Merlin pouted. "I've got classes this afternoon but I'll be back for dinner."_

"_Ah, I wish I could but I have go back to my apartment and clean up before my father comes to visit tomorrow." _

_Casting his gaze down, Merlin picked at the sheets. They had been together for a year and had spent majority of that year at Merlin's place. It was closer to uni for the both of them and closer to their friends. They had talked about it and had decided that when they finished their uni courses, they were going to move in together. _

_He looked up from the sheets and stared at his boyfriend. "I don't want to wait anymore. Move in with me."_

"_Oh, so you can have me all to yourself?" Arthur asked with a teasing grin. _

"_That's a thought," Merlin said. _

"_You already have all of me," Arthur reminded him. He pushed himself off the doorway and moved to the bed until he was kneeling on the edge of it. "We are going to move in together, Merlin."_

"_I know," merlin sighed. "But I'm tired of waiting for the year to be over. I hate sleeping alone even though you hog all the sheets."_

"_I hog the sheets?" Arthur snorted. "You're the bed hog."_

_Merlin rolled his eyes. "We're getting off point," he huffed. "I don't want to wait anymore. You're practically living here now. Why don't we just make it official?"_

"_We will," Arthur said, gripping Merlin's ankle over the blankets. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips. "Once we've both finished our courses. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll have coffee at uni." Another quick peck and Arthur slid off the bed, snatching up his bag and grinned at Merlin over his shoulder before leaving the apartment. _

_Merlin flopped back on the bed, listening to the door shutting and he heaved out a sigh. This wasn't the first time that Arthur had avoided the question of them moving in together sooner. Worry gnawed at the base of his stomach and he sighed again._

* * *

Merlin lifted his eyes to Gwen and she saw they were glazed over with un-shed tears. "I don't understand why he wants to wait until we've finished our courses. We practically live together now."

"Arthur will have his reasons," Gwen said softly. "You just don't know what they are. You just have to keep asking."

Merlin pulled his hand back and clutched the mug tightly in his hands. "What if I push him too much and I don't like the reason why he doesn't want to make it official?"

"I don't know," Gwen answered honestly, her face falling as she watch Merlin practically withdraw into himself.

* * *

"Seriously, Arthur, you need to hurry up and get this sorted or Merlin's going to have a panic attack," Morgana said as she looked at her phone, face pinched in a frown.

Arthur looked up from where he was taping a cardboard box labeled 'Books' closed. "What are you talking about?"

"Gwen just text me," Morgana said, wiggling her phone at him. "She said that Merlin is thinking you don't want to live with him and are secretly planning on breaking up with him."

"I'm not breaking up with him," Arthur snapped angrily, straightening up.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I know you're not but Merlin doesn't know that. Just hurry up and tell him that you've bought a place and that you can move in as soon as the last of his lease is up."

"I'm _trying _to be romantic," Arthur huffed.

"And it's sweet," Morgana smirked quickly. "But I would rather Merlin didn't come to the wrong conclusion and you both being mopey while the rest of us try and fix what you stuffed up because you are both two stubborn to communicate."

Ignoring his sister, Arthur started taping up the rest of his boxes. Deep down he knew that Morgana was right. Merlin often did come to the worse conclusions and their lack of honest communication is what had taken them so long to get together in the first place. Now that Arthur had Merlin, he didn't intend on letting him go.

* * *

Merlin jumped, sending his text book falling off the table and onto the floor with a heavy thump. The front door had opened and closed and Merlin wasn't expecting anyone. His hammering heart did not cease when he saw that it was only Arthur.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack," he gasped.

Arthur grinned wickedly and picked the fallen book up and placed it back on the table. "That is certainly not my intention." He leaned in for a kiss, humming happily when Merlin responded eagerly.

"I thought you weren't going to be home for dinner?" Merlin frowned when Arthur pulled away.

"Disappointed?" Arthur questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!"

Arthur laughed. "I was going to wait to tell you this but it seems I have to because you think I'm going to break up with you." He gave his boyfriend an amused glare, watching him blush prettily.

"I didn't think you were going to break up with me," Merlin protested weakly. He huffed at Arthur's smug face. "Girls! They gossip so much."

"Neither Gwen or Morgana wants to see us apart and I especially don't want that," Arthur said. He took Merlin's hand, threading their fingers together. "The reason I keep avoiding the topic of me moving in is…"

Merlin waited, watching as Arthur took a deep breath.

"Just say it!" Merlin snapped, feeling on edge.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I already bought us a place to live." He glared at Merlin. "I was going to surprise you when your lease ended and before you could re-new it I was going to give you the key to _our _new place."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "You bought us a house?"

Arthur's hand twitched in Merlin's, hoping that his boyfriends surprise was a good thing. "Yes."

"Oh My God I love you!" Merlin cried. He knocked over the chair as he hurried to pull Arthur into a heated kiss.

Arthur held his boyfriend close, coaxing him into a deeper kiss before slowly breaking it and looking at him with an adoring smile. "I love you too and I want you all to myself."

Merlin grinned. "That's a thought."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and please review :) Happy Reading  
**


End file.
